Elemental TMNT - Prologue
by Abby Hamato Winchester
Summary: The turtles aren't really as they seem. They are protected by a "Guardian Angel," or really, a mutant mother figure. Her name is Seraphina. She doesn't protect them from enemies or physical injuries. She protects them mentally. She protects them from certain... abilities.


Prologue

* * *

Screaming. Screaming came from the alley. There was a man, and children, young children, Seraphina thought, as she walked over towards it. She quickly hid, as identical men left the scene. She peeked around, and saw the men get into a white van and speed away.  
Sera then quickly went over to the alley and peeked it. She still heard a child sobbing, and a male voice, calming the child down. A mobbing, Sera thought, cruel bastards picking on a man and his kids. She wouldn't have believed what she saw if she was normal. But she wasn't normal, so she fully believed that she saw a mutant rat, holding a small mutant turtle, with three others around them. She quickly shuffled over, and the rat looked up at her, his tail flicking as he studied me.  
"Stay back," the rat said, and seemed to be of Japanese heritage. However the three little turtles looked at her curiously.  
"I want to help you," Sera said quickly and kneeled down. Her knees became cold from the cold cement flooring.  
"I do not need you caught up in my mess," The rat said again. He looked down at the turtle in his arms.  
"He's hurt," Sera said, catching the rat's attention. He looked at her and nodded. "May I have a look at him?" I asked. The rat hesitated and thought for a moment. He then nodded again. She crawled over and looked at the sobbing turtle. He looked up at her with bright green eyes. She looked over him and saw a chip in his shell, as well as glass lodged in the skin.  
"I can fix him, but I cannot do it out in the open," Sera said, standing up.  
"Then where?" the rat asked.  
"We can go to my apartment. I can help you there," she said.  
The rat stood up, the small turtle still in his arms. Sera looked around and grabbed a few blankets from a corner. She threw a large over the rat, which concealed most of him.  
"C'mere," She said, picking up the other three turtles. She wrapped them up in another blanket and they squealed in delight. Sera smiled and saw the rat concealed himself more. "I'll open up the fire escape so you don't have to walk through the building," she said, and the rat nodded.  
The two walked out of the alley and walked quickly along the sidewalk. It was late afternoon, around 5 o'clock so not many people were out.  
"So, what do you call yourself?" Sera asked, glancing up at the rat.  
"Hamato Yoshi, but please call me Splinter," he said.  
"Oh, okay. Trying to escape your past life, I see," I said. I could feel Splinter's gaze on me.  
"What do you call yourself?" Splinter asked me.  
"Seraphina, but just call me Sera," she said.  
From the bundle in her arms, she heard a small voice say "Fee," and the other three copied him.  
They made it to Sera's building and Sera explained which window she was at. Splinter went into the alley and began to climb the fire escape. Sera went inside and quickly walked straight to the elevator. As the elevator went up she fumbled through her bag to find the key, and she eventually found it at the bottom of her bag. She closed the bag as the elevator doors opened, and she walked out, almost running. She quickly went inside, shutting the door behind her and placing the bundle on the couch along with her handbag. She went over to the window and opened it, Splinter climbing inside. She closed and locked the window, shutting the blind.  
Sera then took off her coat and beanie, and sat on the couch, unwrapping the small turtles. They looked around the room and became very excited, beginning to play fight with each other, causing Sera to smile. She then looked up at Splinter, and gestured for the turtle. He passed him down to her, and she held him carefully, not to disrupt him. She placed her hand over the wound, and passed energy through her hand onto the turtle. She then removed her hand, which had several shards of glass sitting on the palm, and the turtle was healed, save for the chip in his shell.  
The other three turtles looked curiously at him, and he climbed out of Sera's lap and played with the others. Splinter looked curiously over them, and then glanced at Sera.  
"It may not look like it, but I am also a mutant," she said, "I managed to get mutagen in my brain, which gave me… abilities."  
"Very unique abilities," Splinter said, and sat on the couch.  
"Are they biologically yours?" Sera asked, and Splinter quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head.  
"No, I just bought them from the pet store," he said.  
"Are… you going to keep them as yours?" Sera asked.  
Splinter looked down at the now sleeping turtles, thinking. "Yes, yes I will," he said confidently, "I shall start my life over, and I shall teach them an ancient art of ninjitsu."  
"Interesting," Sera said, and then looked up, meeting Splinters gaze. "You can stay here for as long as you like, or until you find a place to live," she added.  
"Thank you, Seraphina," Splinter said.  
The two sat in silence, watching the turtles sleep.  
"What are you going to name them?" Sera asked.  
"My, you do have a lot of question, don't you," Splinter replied, and Sera's face heated up. "However, I do not know what to call them."  
"Well," Sera started, looking around the room, her eyes catching the bookcase, "what are you interested in?"  
"That is hard to say," Splinter simply said. Sera got up and walked over to the bookcase. She looked through them, and then pulled out a rather large green and gold book. She went and sat back on the couch. Splinter looked curiously at the book, 'History of Renaissance Art'.  
"My late wife was rather interested in Renaissance artists, I can clearly remember her favourites," he said.  
"What were her favourites?" Sera asked.  
"Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, Raffeallo Sanzio da Urbino, Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni and Donato di Niccolo di Betto Bardi were the ones she would always talk about," Splinter said.  
"I can tell, since you know their full names. Maybe you should name the turtles after them," Sera offered.  
"Why not?" he said, and gestured for her to the turtles.  
"Really? You want me to name them?" Sera said, astonished.  
"Yes. You have helped me and the turtles, whereas others would run in fear," Splinter explained.  
Sera smiled, the heat returning to her cheeks, and looked back down at the turtles, who were now awake and looking up at her, as if understanding what she was going to do. "It would be an honour," she said.  
She looked over the turtles, thinking over the four names given to her to use. She decided she would change some up a bit. She looked over them, and as she looked into their eyes, the names just popped into her head, and they immediately suited.  
She picked up the turtle with the deep blue eyes and said "Leonardo." She set him on her lap, picking up the taller one with the reddish brown eyes. He squealed happily, and she noticed that he had a large gap in his teeth. "Donatello," she said, and set him down next to Leonardo. She picked up the shortest one with the bright blue eyes and the freckles, and said "Michelangelo," setting him next to her. She then picked up the fourth turtle, and his bright green eyes looked at her almost expectantly. "Raphael," she said, and set him down next to Michelangelo. She looked up at Splinter, and he nodded in approval.  
"I will try and find a place for us to stay, so we won't have to bother. I will look tonight, but I doubt I will find somewhere for a while," Splinter said.  
"Okay. Maybe you should try an abandoned warehouse or something," Sera offered.  
Splinter smiled. "Perhaps," he said.


End file.
